The Perfect Prom
by metasgirl
Summary: It would be the perfect prom. Well, that's kinda unlikely, since Dib is in charge. It's also cliched.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is metasgirl! This is just something I've wanted to do for a while, but have been to lazy to...

:3

SO ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>-Gaz's POV-<strong>

"If you were to, say... fall in love." Dib said, turning a light shade of red, "Who would it be with?"

"Nobody. I hate everyone." I said, rolling my eyes and returning to my GS3.

"But you have to like someone!" Dib stressed.

"No. I hate everyone. End of story."

"Crap. Well. You know how the prom is coming up?"

"Ye-es..." I looked up suspiciously, not liking the way this conversation was going.

"Well I...Uh..."

"What did you do?" I asked, pausing the game and looking up at Dib.

"I uh..."

"Tell. Me." I commanded, standing up.

"I kinda signed you up to go with Zim..." Dib said, crossing his arms over his head to protect himself.

"YOU. DID. WHAT!" I screamed, stomping over to him.

"I... Er..." He squeaked.

"YOU. ARE. DEAD!" I screamed, hoisting him up by his coller. I smacked him upside the head, then dropped him on his butt. I kicked his head once and stalked off to my bedroom.

"Gaz! I-I'm sorry..." Dib whimpered from behind my door.

"Whatever. I can just cancel."

"Actually, you can't..."

"WHAT!"

"You can't. It's in the rules. If you do... you get expelled."

"Oh. Well, I don't care about school." I shrugged. "I was planning on dropping out anyway..."

"Actually, Daughter, I will not allow my super-smart children to drop out." I could hear my dad's voice from behind the door.

"Why, oh why does my life suck?" I groaned, falling back on the bed.

"Sorry..." Dib whispered from behind the door.

I didn't respond. I just sat on my bed, head buried in my violet pillow. This was going to be a major nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I got so many reviews, I had to update so soon! More reviews mean more chapters of ZAGR fluff!

Now to answer some questions and such...

**Invader Vanessa**- That question will be answered later in the story~!

And yeah, that's the only question... but feel free to ask some people!~

LOVE YOU ALL! :3

* * *

><p>"I. Am going. To kill. Dib." I grumbled, curling up on my bed. How could he have done this to me? How? I sighed in irritation. The prom was in two days! I hadn't planned on going, and as far as I knew, neither had Zim. So why did stupid Dib have to sign us both up?<p>

I sighed and shoved myself off the bed. I had to buy a dress, get ready, call Zim... I paled.

"Zim..." I breathed out, annoyed. How was I going to face the tempermental Irken?

"ARG!" I screamed. I could almost _feel_ Dib wince in the next room over. I stormed out of my room, annoyed.

"Dib, does Zim know about this?" I asked threataningly.

"Uh... yes. I, er... already told him... he said he'd pick you up." It sounded like a lie. Well, the part about him telling Zim did. The rest sounded geniune enough.

"Urg. Well, I'm going to go buy a dress then."

"Oh. Uh..." Dib said sheepishly. I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I demanded.

"I already have a dress for you..." he said sheepishly. My eyes widened in disbelief as Dib drew out a crinkling package from behind his back. I grabbed the brown paper bag and dashed to my room. I ripped off the brown covering and uncovered the dress.

It was black and white, with a bell skirt. There was black foofy lace along the bottom and had a pattern of white loops just above the lace. There was a tight corset with a bunch of white satin and lace looping around. It had a ivory brooch at the top and came with black patterned lace gloves. It also had lace cuffs and black strap boots. It was strapless and had a large bow at the back.

"DIB! WHY DID YOU BUY ME A DRESS?" I demanded through the door.

"Because I don't trust you..." He said through the door.

"WOW! At least I could have boughten the dress! Wow." I said sarcastically. "But NOOOOOO! First I'm dragged along to a stupid dance by a stupid alien, and now I'm wearing this dress?"

"Sorry!" He yelled through the door. "I thought you would like it!"

"Well, even though I do, I wanted to pick it out!" I whined, my voice escalating with annoyance.

"Sorry!" Dib said again.

"Jeez..." This was not turning out well.

* * *

><p>if you want to see Gaz's prom dress, then click the link!<p>

http:/www(DOT)liquiwork(DOT)com/punklolitafashion/11402029(DOT)html

Take out the (DOT)s and replace them with periods. :3

sorry it wouldnt let me copy the link...

it's really cute!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay~! Since I've gotten a lot of alerts and reviews, here's another chappie for the good people~!

Special thanks to Invader Vanessa for being a super-fan of this story! *throws taquito* (it's a fried burrito...)

ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!

Gaz: This sucks... -_-

Zim: I know! Why do I have to go out with her?

Me: Dude, you're dead... o.O

Zim: AHHH!

Gaz: ROAR!

Dib: This isn't working out like I hoped... ;^;

Me: Yeah... I know...

ON WITH THE STORY!

*sounds of Zim getting pounded* -_-;

* * *

><p>"This sucks." I moaned to myself as I sat getting ready for the prom two nights later. I had styled her hair up in a different style, but it still resembled my old one somewhat. I had my finger and toenails painted black, and had put on my black lipstick and eyeliner. I then tugged on the dress and gloves, and fumbled to reach the black bow on the back.<p>

"Need any help in there?" I heard Dib call through the door.

"No! You've already done enough!" I yelled.

"Okay... okay... jeez." I could hear Dib's receeding footsteps. I sighed in relief. I really did need help with the bow... I hopped around insanely, trying to reach the bow. I clamored for the bow, turning so I could see my back in the mirror. I grunted as I grabbed the top part of the bow and tugged it into the proper shape.

"Finally!" I gasped, turning back around and inspecting myself. I looked suitable enough, at least. When Dib had gone to the prom two years ago, he wore a pink tuxedo. I laughed slightly to myself as I thought of how rediculous he had looked.

"Gaz? Gaz! Are you okay? I heard laughing in there!" Dib yelled through the door. I walked out, the amusement on my face gone.

"Yes I'm fine. Can't I laugh?" I glared.

"Ye-es. Sorry." Dib said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Dib!" I barked. "When is Zim going to pick me up?"

"I don't know...Soon?" He shrugged as the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's probably him..."

I stalked to the front door and threw it open.

Zim was standing there adjusting his rediculous quiff wig, and wearing a solid black tuxedo.

"Oh. Hi, Gazelene." He said, almost-smiling at me.

"Don't call me Gazelene. I go by Gaz." I growled, opening one amber eye.

"Oh. Well, hi, Gaz." He corrected himself. Dib was looking at him from behind me; I could feel his stare.

"Dib? You can go now..." I said quietly, turning around.

"Oh. Okay then!" Dib chirped, smiling. "Oh, and good luck, Zim!" I looked strangely at Dib before walking off with my, gag, date.

"Thanks, Dib!" He called back. Was it just my imagination, or did Zim wink at Dib?

"This is going to be a long night..." I sighed, getting into the limo with Zim.

* * *

><p>the actual fluff and crap will happen next chapter~! R&amp;R! More Reviews= Faster Updates!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

YAY I UPDATED~!

Sorry it's not done yet- next chappie, it will be. :3

* * *

><p>I looked out the tinted window of the limo, staring at the trees and flowers that were wilting in the buzzing heat, even though it was already eight o'clock.<p>

I refused to look at my, gag, _date._

Zim was staring at me, a stupid grin on his green face, eyes slightly crossed.

I exhaled and returned my gaze outside.

As much as I tried to deny it, I felt a ripple of excitement and a quiver of affection go through me.

Zim was slowly inching his hand towards mine. I pretended not to see the gloved hand and let him put it on mine. I felt a shiver go through me, but it wasn't a shudder of disgust- no, it was something different. Something that warmed my heart and made a blush go onto my cheeks.

"So..." Zim started timidly, trying to start a conversation. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He opened his mouth and turned a dark green.

"So." I responded, looking at him."

"I-I..." He stuttered. I sighed.

"So. Why did you ask me out?" I asked cheerily, trying to make an effort to enjoy myself.

"I, um, was entranced by your beauty?" He tried.

"No, really. I mean it." I smirked. "I'm not beautiful."

"Yes you are..." Zim whispered. "Your eyes are beautiful and deep, your hair is beautiful and exotic... And your voice? Like posioned honey..."

"..." I looked at Zim, feeling blush creep up my neck.

"I know this is sudden..." Zim whispered.

"Yeah...?"

"But I... I...lo-"

"We're here!" The chauffer announced cheerily, interrupting Zim's little speech. I glared daggers at the chauffer, letting him know he was dead later, and walked out.

I looked around, slightly impressed with the decorations.

There were black and white balloons everywhere, and streamers hanging from the roof. I walked over to Zim and quietly reached for his arm.

He whipped his head up and looked at me, blush evident on his face.

I held tight to his arm and let myself be escorted in.

I couldn't help but let out a tiny 'wow' at seeing all of the people and decorations. The whole school had turned up, and I couldn't help but feel a tiny urge to take out my GameSlave2 and ignore everybody. People made me feel awkward, so I always carried it with me. My thumbs twitched in agitation as I focused on the powerup sequence to defeat UltraPiguloid in Vampire Piggy Hunter 2.

A B B Up Down B B L R.

A B B Up Down B B L R.

A B B Up Down B B L R.

A B B Up Down B B L R.

A B B-!

I was jolted out of my calming thoughts when Zim accidentaly bumped my arm, making my thumbs dig into the rigid lace of my dress and partially rip the fabric.

"Crap." I muttered, hitching up the loose cloth and tucking it into the hole.

"What?" Zim looked down at me.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Nothing." I assured was already acting strange, why make him... more strange?

It was like talking about Murcury around Dib. It prompted him to start blabbing on and on about butts and faces and Mars, of all things.

"So... uh..." Zim stammered, looking awkward.

This was very awkward.

"So what?" I asked, my gaze shifting to the "popular" girls. They were clustering together, having abandoned their dates, and were pointing and whispering together about something. That something was us.

"I- uh..."

"Hey, Zim? Can we move over there? Near the punch bowl?" I asked, ignoring the fact that something dramatic- oh, say, the punch bowl get "accidentaly" spilt on me and my date- was probably going to happen and leave Zim a burning, writhing mess and me a disgrace that would never be able to show her face again.

"Um, sure?" He agreed trotting over there with me. The preps shifted their glare over to us once again, and Jessica discreetly started moving towards us.

"Oh~ Hello~! Zim and... Gaz." She spat my name out distastefully. She then turned and batted her eyelashes at Zim. I looked at his questionably, before dawning on it.

Jessica like Zim.

This kindergardenish observation was so obvious now that I thought about it.

"Huh. You like Zim?" I snorted.

"What? And you don't? You don't like your own date?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it as I looked at Zim. At this moment, I hated Jessica with all my heart. I either had to openly admit I romantically liked the weirdest guy in school, or say that I hated the only boy who would ever ask me out, thereby crushing both his heart and my romantic life.

"I- I..." I stammered. Jessica didn't wait for an answer.

"Oops~!" She chimed, "accidentaly" tipping over the punch bowl. The frothy pink punch sloshed all over me, staining my dress, ruining my hair, and completely destroying my only chance at romance.

Tears sprang to my eyes, and I swept my gaze across the room. Jessica was smirking innocently, bystanders were looking with feared expressions, and Zim had a shocked expression on his face.

I pushed Jessica over, calling her a whore, and ran out, tears flowing down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

the final chapter! Please enjoy! Song belongs to Savage Garden. Song- To the Moon and Back

* * *

><p>I dashed I far as I could, not caring about running into random people, or the fact that my dress was falling apart, and that my hair was sticky, pinkish, and now smelled like a blend of exotic fruits.<p>

The sickly sweetness of it made me gag as I slowed down. I surveyed the landscape around me, and saw I was in the delapidated playground. I let out a sigh as I pulled twigs and leaves from my now pink hair. I wrung out the majority of juice from my hair, making it a lilac color.

"Good enough..." I mumbled to myself. Tears started to bubble in my eyes as everything sunk in on me.

My night? Ruined.

My dress? Ruined.

My love life? RUINED.

My regular life? Most likely ruined.

My reputation? TOTALLY FREAKING RUINED.

Tears slid out from my eyes, leaving wet trails down my cheeks. The silent weeping turned into racking sobs, as everything crashed down on me.

It was over. All over. Completely. Totally. Over.

Maybe... Instead of dealing with it being over...

Maybe... it should be over.

My tears slowed to a trickle. A new resolve was in my heart. I looked around, and smiled grimly when I saw an old peice of twine hanging limply from one of the trees.

I plucked it from the branch, and tied it around the bough. Then I started to climb up the tree. I would tie it around my neck once I got up there.

"GAZ!"

"AIEEEE!" I shrieked, falling fom my position on the limb and landing with a soft thud on the mossy ground.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Zim coming towards me, a ticked expression on his face and twigs in his hair.

"What does it look like?" I muttered, picking myself up.

"You can't be serious...are you?"

"I am DEAD serious." I almost giggled at my implied joke. Instead I narrowed my eyes and climbed back up the bough, letting out a gasp when Zim tugged me down again.

"Zim!" I snapped. "Just let me do this! My life is over anyway!"

"No it's not!" He snapped. "You have a bright future ahead of you!"

"No..." I sniffed, tears springing to my eyes again.

"Yes! Gazelene Membrane, look at me..."

"NO!"

"LOOK AT ME!"

"WHAT?" I screamed, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"I... I love you."

I let out a hiccuping gasp, and closed my eyes.

I snapped them open when I felt a pair of lips on my own. I hugged Zim close to me and swayed with him on the spot.

The faint music coming from the auditorium seemed to fit.

_Oh I'll fly to the moon and back, if you'll be..._

_If you'll be my baby..._

_I've got a ticket for a world where we belong,_

_If you'll be my baby..._

"I love you too..."

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Tell me!<p> 


	6. Epilogue

An epilogue for all you who loved this story. :3

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

"Honey? Where's my tiara?" I called down the hallways.

"Your tiara? I don't seem to recall you ever needing to OWN a tiara." My fiancee walked down the hall, his boots clicking softly against the linolium.

"Very funny. I have your crown-"

"Wait, wait, wait." He stopped me, waving his gloved hand in front of my face. "My _crown?_"

"You don't remember?" I asked, handing him the crown. "Because I sure do..."

"Please fluff up my memory." He smiled, sitting on the pink couch.

"Well, it involves me, you, a rope, Jessica, a bowl of punch, and a song." I smiled faintly. "But most of all... A love."

"Ahhh~" He sighed. "Now I remember... Wasn't _that_ an adventure in love?"

"It was..." I smiled. We rested contentedly on the couch for a second, remembering our own versions of the night, when he spoke up.

"Did it involve zombies?"

"Gah!" I got up and swatted him playfully.

"I'm just kidding, hun." He smiled. He stood up, and picked me up.

"Ah~ Put me down~" I yelled playfully, kicking my legs. He set me down gently and kissed me lightly.

"I'll fly to the moon and back~" He whispered.

"If you'll be my baby..." I whispered back.

All was right with the world...


End file.
